


Repercussions

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Daddy Kolivan, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Failed Kidnapping, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Repercussions, Young Acxa, Young Keith (Voltron) - Freeform, Young Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Lotor may have not been kidnapped, but his assailant did manage to take something from the kit: the feeling of safety, and Kolivan (and the rest of the pack) will do anything to get it restored to him.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twentieth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place a month after the nineteenth story. Regris is 20, Lotor is 19, Ezor is 17, and Acxa and Keith are 14.

Story Twenty - Repercussions

Lotor was couldn't believe he had been kidnapped and almost taken back to the Emperor. It was his worst nightmare; something that he had dreamed when he had been first rescued by his mom and before his dad accepted him as his kit. His home had become a safe haven where no one could get him, but in the span of a few vargas his world had been flipped onto its head. He was afraid of traveling the corridors alone and flinched when he saw a Blade in a non descript mask. He only relaxed when he saw the soft glow of a Marmoran blade usually strapped to the Blade's back. The Blades didn't take offense to their leader's kit's actions. They had been debriefed on what happened, so they understood.

Krolia was worried about her second eldest kit. He seemed afraid like he might be abducted any tick. He was always with someone, usually either her or Kolivan, though he did spend a tiny bit of time with Regris and the rest of his siblings. She had to do something to reassure him of his safety. At that moment, he was in the nest with her and his siblings, the younger ones napping. Krolia shuffled a little closer to Lotor and wrapped her arms around him, allowing her purr to soothe him.

Lotor sighed and relaxed in his mom's arms. He knew he was safe there. His pack wouldn't let anything happen to him. He _knew_  that, but he couldn't help but feel anxious when he was by himself. He often asked for one of his siblings (mostly his brothers, especially Keith) to accompany him, no matter where he was going.

Keith was happy to keep one of his older brothers company. He was just happy enough to be let out of the nest. His twin and he had been sick the previous phoebe, and their mother was just letting out a couple quintants ago. The tick Lotor asked him to come with him, he was ecstatic. He loved spending time with Lotor. He explained things to him, even when he wasn't supposed to be listening. He learned so much when Kolivan forgets he's in the nest in his office. He knew Kolivan didn't really forget he was there, but Kolivan just wasn't used to him being there when Lotor was and being quiet. It was at his mom's behest that he rest when he 'tagged along with Lotor' as she phrased it. He felt fine, but Krolia insisted that he still needed rest. He felt a bit silly, but that was the price he had to pay to make sure his brother felt safe around their home, then he'd gladly pay the price.

Kolivan watched his eldest kit out of the corner of his eye as he read over the reports from operatives that had passed by primitive planets, including Earth. The most in depth reports were several deca-phoebes old and needed updating, but even the stealthiest Blades had issues remaining unseen all quintant. Observations were all well and good, but the best report were from interactions.

However, he had to put those reports on hold as he had a kit that needed reassurance that he was safe at headquarters. They had all sorts of safety procedures in place, but maybe Lotor would like to come up with his own? Perhaps that would give the kit the peace of mind his kidnapper had stolen. Kolivan cursed Rhyndas in his mind, even though the Empire soldier was dead. The Blade Leader calmed himself down before addressing the eldest kit in the room, "Lotor."

Lotor looked up from reading on his data pad. "Yes, Dad?"

"Come here, kit." Kolivan gestured for Lotor to join him. Lotor put down his data pad and walked over to his father, who pulled him onto his lap. This surprised Lotor. He thought he was too old to sit on his father's lap. Kolivan could tell what his kit was thinking and nuzzled his head. "You will never be too old to sit with me. Now, I was thinking. Would a new safety procedure put your mind at ease?"

Lotor shrugged. "Maybe."

"One that _you_  come up with?"

Lotor perked up at the suggestion. "May I?"

Kolivan smiled. "Of course, my kit. Do you have an idea already?"

Lotor nodded. "How about when someone approaches the base before they even get to go through the star, they have to identify themselves, and once they are granted entrance, they have to land outside the base, not directly in the hangar? Then, one or two Blades come out to grant them entrance and stay with them until they reach their destination."

Kolivan smiled as he wrote down the suggestion his kit said. He had no issues putting this safety procedure into place, especially if it would give his kit the reassurance that no one will be able to get in without detection.

Fin


End file.
